Talk:Force Field
Should be called "Containment Field"? In Nova Prospekt, the Overwatch Voice refers to these as "Containment Fields". As there doesn't seem to be any other common name for them other that "shield", maybe the article's name and contents should be changed to reflect its presumably official name? -- 19:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : In episode 2, Alyx refers to them as force fields after the White Forest Inn battle, and since the wiki seems to prefer the more common known names for several articles, (Such as headcrabs, which are referres to as "parasitic" by the overwatch voice), i think we should stick to Force Field as the name of this article.--Fijure 19:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC)) ::Oh yes, I forgot about that. However, that's not the universal name for them - they're often called "shields" in Half-Life 2, by both Alyx and Barney. Since the fields are of Combine construction, it seems to make more sense to use their name for them, rather than whatever slang term resistance members use. (See Restrictor) -- 17:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Although i completely understand your point, I must say that we also use resistance slang names for other Combine-related articles, such as stalker, which i believe i have herd being referred to as "neucrotic", (Or something similar, english is not my native language), by the Overwatch voice, but i think that we're all in agreement that that article should remain being called stalker and not neucrotic. In the same manner, i think we should stick to the resistance based Force Filed rather than Containment Field. And by the way, would be so kind as of presenting the excact line, where the voice calls it containment field? I'm not sure i've heard it.--Fijure 18:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: "Necrotics" are Headcrab Zombies, I believe. I'm not sure if we know what the Combine name for Stalkers are, but even if we did, this case is somewhat different considering "Stalker" is consistently and distinctly used to refer to them, whereas "force field" is only used at one point in Episode 2 (the rest of the time they're merely called "shields", as I said). There's also clearly precedent for using Combine based terms as in the Restrictor article I linked. ::::There is actually several lines: ::::"Warning, malignant viral interface bypass detected. Polyphasic core reprogramming detected. Sterilizers and containment fields maybe compromised." (Nova Prospekt, after Alyx hacks the turrets) ::::"Contact has moved to block B8. Warning, sterilizers and containment fields maybe compromised. Airwatch augmentation force six eight, drop and converge immediately." (Nova Prospekt, just before the second turret battle) ::::"Sterilizers and containment fields compromised." (Episode One Citadel ambient voices) ::::-- 20:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Well, i'm slowly beginning to agree with you, but for some reason i still think Force Field is a more fitting name, while maybe not being entirely correct, i think that more or less all half-life fans are used to call these Force Fields. But that don't mean we can't change it of course. It'll just require someone else to join this discussion and express their opinions.--Fijure 20:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I suppose we could add other names to the opening paragraph - something like "Containment Fields, often called 'force fields' or simply 'shields' by the Resistance, prevent any living thing that is not recognized from passing through them." But yes, I'd be interested to hear any other opinions on this.-- 17:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC)